


Vanduk's Demo

by B0bby22



Series: Vanduk's Life [3]
Category: Niche (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Depression, F/M, Family, Fluff, I aM cOnFuSiOn!, Updates in the game, Violence, Vomit and gore warning, he needs some milk, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: Vanduk, in need of other nichlings, attempts to make help.





	1. Deactivate the arrow

**Author's Note:**

> One more part to post and then I should be all caught up.

**Cover**

\------------

_The save file, Mashed Potatoes, has been deleted. New world file is being made._

Vanduk stares at the hologram. The second file turned black and the message is moving, typing something down. He stares at it with a look of shocked curiosity. It types a K, then an o, then another k, then another o. Koko. He tries thinking back to where he heard that name. Koko, Koko, Koko… then he remembers. She is one of the group members that tried to kill him, and she was presumably a friend of Kirnuta.

_Save file, Koko, has been made. Welcome to the new world of Koko._

The horror sunk into Vanduk the moment he saw it. Adam and Eve are there but, that isn't the orange striped fur Adam, and that isn't the big nosed Eve. They are different. Same in name, but different in appearance. Adam still bore a no paw, poison fangs, and those beady black eyes, but he has brown fur and webbed feet. Eve has a normal snout with white fur, dots and ram horns. Everything is different about them and that scares Vanduk. Everything is changing. These changes aren't familiar to him, and that's scary. Really, really scary.

They dully follow the 'arrow' as it clicks around, presumably looking at their genetics, then goes to the mutation menu and attempts to get rid of Adam's no paw and both their recessive short eye sight. Then the 'arrow' made them mate. Vanduk is disgusted with the arrow ever since he found out what it does. It predicts the lives of the nichlings. Making them do what it wants, making them make choices that they didn't know that they didn't make, making them turn into a game of chess. That isn't even the worse part. The thing that made Vanduk's stomach drop is the fact that when he was reborn, he was controlled by the arrow. The moves he made, the things he did, the thoughts he had, were all made by the arrow.

Vanduk can feel the bile crawl up his throat, snaking its way upward. His shoulders jutted up as he stares at the abyss in horror. His body trembles. The bile quickly pushes itself out of his mouth and he vomits. He vomits blood, and flesh, and fur, and everything that would've been in him if it wasn't for that fact that he isn't a nichling anymore. This material must've come from somewhere else and the answer he thought of made him hurl even more. This material, these body parts, these are from his old body. The body he drowned himself in. More bile kept on coming up. His whole body shook violently. His eyes teared up but the tears soon evaporated because they are water from the old body. Everything hurt.

This is the price you get for being alive again.

~~~

What seemed like weeks of vomiting finally stopped. Vanduk looks at the ground in horror. The flesh and blood melt and sizzle away as if they are in a pool of acid. Suddenly, it's gone. All of it has disappeared, leaving Vanduk alone with his thoughts again. He's terrified. He literally vomited himself up. What is he?

He looks on the second screen to suddenly see Adam and Eve with two small children and a wanderer. He stares at the children in confusion. How are they alive? Why didn't a notification tell him that he needs to make these children? He shrugs it off, thinking that the world will move on without him if he doesn't act immediately. The two children are named Sherbert and Vanilla. This became another concern for Vanduk. Usually the names are Dukkirnu or Loana, not Sherbert. These changes are unexpected but they don't seem harmful.

He needs to get back on to the main task, and that is to make help.

The wanderer, Mekoana, looks different as well. Beautifully different. She's all white with red eyes. White fur has always been an option for genes but never red eyes. They are hypnotizing to look at. Then the arrow came along and danced around her, looking at her. Vanduk grew even more furious. He hates the arrow.

A day passes by. Vanilla grew up and gained three gems. He is now the mate of Mekoana. Vanduk watches as the arrow clicks around and makes them purr and show lovey dovey hearts above their heads. Mekoana moves to a nearby nest and sits there.

The notification pops up infront of Vanduk and he gets to work. Antlers, normal snout, big body, two runners legs, hind legs, good eye sight, swimmers tail, brown and red fur, no pattern, and then he stopped, looking at the eye colors. Slowly, his paw inches towards the yellow eyes. He presses it. He is going to get the help he wants.

~~~

When the cub, Anala, appeared on screen, everything seemed to have stopped. Even the arrow stopped moving. This confused Vanduk and made him nervous. For a awhile now the arrow stopped moving. It almost looks like it stopped moving out of shock. Nothing is moving, everything is still.

The arrow finally moves, clicking on Anala, checking her genes. The arrow does its thing. The arrow is the one in control. The arrow might know of Vanduk.

~~~

Days pass by, Anala grows up, Adam and Eve are dead. New cubs and nichlings are here. Anala moves around to a nice patch of flowers, sitting there. Vanduk can tell that it's time for her to go soon.

**What do you do?**


	2. Take Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanduk realizes the importance of the arrow.

Anala lays on the flowers, slowly closing her eyes. Vanduk rushes to get a hologram pop up. Numbers and dashes and letters filled that hologram. He desperately searches around, looking for the code, looking for a way to delete it.

Her breathing slows down.

The code, the code, he has to find it, he has to stop it.

Her eyes are fully closed.

He scrolls up and down the hologram, trying to find the right code to delete it. To prevent it from doing anything else.

Finally, she goes limp. Anala is officially dead.

Vanduk keeps looking for the code, desperate to find it. Without luck, he sighes. He lost a possible helper, and can't find the code that might delete the arrow.

The arrow… oh how he hates the arrow.

~~~

For awhile, he lets the game run by itself without him interfering with it. He just can't look at the arrow anymore. It frustrates him. The arrow dances happily around a small, blind spit snout with albinism. The arrow seems really excited. He looks at the arrow and growls. The skull muffles his growl slightly. He can't do anything about that thing.

He looks over at the two worlds and stares at the nichlings in them. They don't move. They don't have an arrow of their own. They're stuck. He walks up to File 1 and touches it. His paw goes right through. He then touches File 2, the one the arrow is in. His paw touches the surface of it. It's smooth and tingly. The realization settled in.

Without the arrow, nothing can live. Movement cease to exist. Actions cease to exist. Personalties cease to exist. Nichlings cease to exist. They're frozen but alive and they don't know it. The arrow is working hard to keep them alive. The arrow has to make them do things that Vanduk is disgusted by because, when you think about it, the arrow is a God of life. No, the arrow is a puppeteer and the nichlings are puppets. This includes Vanduk until he stumbled here.

With this new thought in mind, the arrow became an ally, a friend. Without the arrow, he can't do his own job, and his sanity would've become nonexistent once again. He needs the arrow.

The strange thing about all of this is that somehow, Vanduk knows that the 'arrow' knows about him.

~~~

Slowly, Vanduk got back up on his feet. He's staring at the world and creating the cubs of parents. He always eyes the 'yellow eye' option every time he makes a cub. There's a limit for it. It only opens up to Vanduk every couple generations.

The tribe within File 2 has gotten deleted. A new world replaced it, like usual. The progress of the new tribe is going well. It slowly builds up. It's going slow. That's good.

A notification pops up about a new cub on the island. Vanduk quickly glances over at the yellow eyes option. It's illuminated. He presses it immediately, making the notification wobble a little. He presses the genes he thinks would suite the nichling and sends her off.

Within the next day, he see's her. Sianais, who's dotted with black spots on her white pelt and covered with prickly needles. Her small ears flick around and her yellow eyes… her yellow eyes are dull. Vanduk smiles at the little creature he helped create. Her parents on the other paw, are frightened. They quiver in fear of their daughter. Vanduk, despite not seeing it, can tell that they're doing this. Sianais laughs innocently while they cower above her. The mother and the father nod to each other, agreeing on something. Vanduk watches them carefully. Slowly, the mother 'picks up' the newborn, carries her by her scruff, and stops by the ocean. Vanduk knows what's gonna happen. He slams both his paws at the hologram.

_"NO!"_

The mother takes a step back, reeling her head backwards and a little to the side. She takes a moment to feel comfortable, then throws the cub into the ocean. Vanduk repeatedly slams his clenched paws at the hologram.

**_"NO NO NO NO!"_ **

He trembles a little. He can't believe what he just witnessed. He waited so long for that option and now it's gone… or it's about to be gone.

**What do you do?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im caught up now!
> 
> To be continued…


	3. Make Helpers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im rushing to add chapters in due to a new rule in amino. Im so sorry.

Vanduk scrambles for the code. He has to create a glitch in the system. He has to save Sianais from potential death. The hologram pops up again, codes with numbers, letters, and symbols appear and move past Vanduk's vision. His paws are scrambling to find the right code.

Wait… what code? What is he looking for? How can he save her?

He stops. Nothing makes sense to him. These codes didn't make sense, but somehow, he's drawn to them. His mindset knows them but he doesn't. It's all just jumble. How does someone translate this? It's like a new language, except it isn't. His paws seemed to work mechanically at this point. His mind beats his emotions and it searches for the code that will save Sianais from her doom.

Minutes pass by, his brain can't find anything at all. Sure, it did something. Maybe it was a mistake, Vanduk isn't sure at this point. He looks over at the hologram screen of file 2. Sianais has drowned already, leaving only a skeleton behind. Her parents already 'purred' and made another child.

Another potential helper has died…

~~~

Notifications of cubs pass by. Most of the notifications are overlooked by Vanduk. They are not important at the moment. What's important are the codes in front of him. His brain sorts it all out, deciphering it, yet he himself doesn't know what is what. The numbers fly pass him as his paws tap and click letters. His paws were doing something that he doesn't know of… yet he does.

His paws tap around, making codes appear and disappear. Making files exist and then go extinct. He made holograms that he's seen before, and ones he hasn't. It's new, it's overwhelming, it's fun. Slowly and steadily, Vanduk starts memorizing the codes and what they do. He now controls his paws instead of his brain. He is in control now.

~~~

 

It feels like weeks, maybe months of solely studying codes. The codes are powerful and useful. Vanduk knows that they're going to help him in the future. He finally reaches a file.... 'Nichlings.' This is the file that will help him gain control, to get the helpers he needs, to help every nichling, and possibly break this game.

**What do you do?**

 


	4. Don't Listen

Vanduk needs to make his own helpers. He can't pull them out of the game or put them through the same fate as him. He doesn't even know how he got here in the first place. His paw inches for the button.

"Why?"

Vanduk's eyes widen, darting his head head around, looking for whoever said that. There's no one. He sighs, focusing back on the hologram, about to press the button again.

"Do you not care?"

Again, he looks around, seeking for the voice. To his surprise, he see's another nichling.... It's Meme, his second oldest sister. He's confused. Her brown eyes flashed with anger.

"So you just don't care about us?!"

He walks to her, legs practically shaking.

"Meme you're-?"

"SHUT UP!"

He starts shaking. Meme was always kind of rude and dense but never was she angry like this. She clenches her paws.

"You never cared about us didn't you?! You just thought you could leave us behind and forget all! YOU'RE A SICK PIECE OF-"

She glitches, then disappears. Vanduk is shaking, confused. Why is he seeing her? Is she alive? Was she a projection? A hallucination? What is she?

He backs away from where she once stood.

"You'll never change."

He whips his head behind him. He sees his other sister, Isanois. Her black eyes seems like sockets. Two black holes absorbing her peachy orange face.

"You were so silent. So isolated. You never really talked."

She looks away from him.

"Now you forget us and wear Lame upon your head like a trophy."

She grimaces.

"You're not the Vanduk I knew."

Just like that, she disappears.

Vanduk is hyperventilating. He doesn't know what's happening. He's scared. He sees two of his sisters again but they're only hating him. Blaming him. Torturing him. He wants it to stop. Please just stop.

His ears perk up, hearing the sound of sobbing. He looks up even though he's too scared to know who's with him. There is Siana. Her sweet beady black eyes are welled up and overflowing with tears. Real tears. Not numbers. She hiccups.

"You hate us. Why do you want to replace us?"

"I-I-I'm not replacing you. I just need help and-!"

"Well why don't you help yourself?! You're a man! You can do it! Stop being a big wuss!"

She disappears with a shrill scream. Vanduk screams.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'M A MAN! I JUST NEED TO UNDERSTAND THIS DAMN PLACE!"

Vanduk is running around, looking for help, looking for a place to breathe, looking for anything that will do something, ANYTHING.

"Stop!"

He stops. Looking beside him. Right by his leg is Kois, his little sister.

"I love you big brother. I love you so much... Do you love us back?"

Vanduk's jaw trembles with jumbled words.

"I-I do! Of course I do! I love you to the moon and back and you know it! Right?!"

Kois shakes her head.

"Don't lie to me Vanduk. You want a better family."

"N-No! I want you guys! I want you to come back!"

Kois disappears. Vanduk is bawling his eyes out at this point. He loves noise but this is torture. He finally sees his sisters but they shun him. Blame him. Kill him with words that bleed with lies.

"COME BACK! COME BACK PLEASE! I NEED YOU GUYS!"

.

…

…….

……………

"Heheh, my twin."

He can't look. He knows it's Lame. He knows what he's done to Lame. The proof is on his head. He keeps his head to the floor. He keeps it there, scared of seeing her. He can feel her paw gently pet his back. It's so comforting. It's so nice.

"My twin. Please. Look at me."

For once, he doesn't mind being called her twin. He doesn't mind her presence. He looks.... and immediately regrets it. Standing next to him is Lame. Her head is missing, leaving a blood gushing stump. He sees Kirro and Raine and Rotavan there, staring at him with helpless faces. He can't help but sob as they disappear from him immediately. Lame inches her stub closer to him.

"You killed me. You tore me to shreds. I wanted to scream but I had no vocal cords. You ripped into my head until I was nothing but a measly skull with no identification. Now you're going to replace me. Did you hate me that much?"

 

Vanduk screams at her, taking her skull off and throwing it at her. She fades away, leaving the skull to skid on the floor to a halt. He's losing his mind, he knows it! He's crying terribly. He hates himself. He wishes that this all never happened. That it was just a nightmare. Not some sick reality.

He crawls to the skull. He needs to wear it. He doesn't know how to stop the numbers from escaping the crack in his face. He puts it back on. It's comforting. It's like Lame is there with him.

"Vanduk."

"Is that you son?"

In front of him is Ad@m and Ev3. Ad@m is bleeding from every orifice on his body, like the last time he saw him after the predator attacked them. He's shaking and weeping. Ev3 looks stern but has sadness written on her face. Her torn up face. Ad@m whimpers.

"Was I just there to take the blow for you son? To die while you did nothing?"

Vanduk's eyes widen.

"N-No! I tried helping! I didn't know it'd kill you! I didn't know you were that old!"

"You're pathetic."

Ad@m dissappears, leaving Ev3 there. She chuckles darkly.

"I wanted kids with YOUR blood. Not some adopted immigrants!"

"Mom please I-!"

 

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

She sobs a little.

"I wanted to see them. Now you killed me for your own selfish desires...... You're not my son. You'll never be my son."

She disappears. Vanduk is crying. He can hear their jumbled voices in his head. Swarming with hate and disappointment. He needs to make help, but if his family is here already, does he need help?

**What do you do?**


	5. Tell Him the Truth

The voices are needles in his pin cushion of a mind. He's shaking but he has to get a grip. His family wouldn't say this to him, not at all! They'd all comfort him and tell him how strong he is to face such horrors and insanity. 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000

Vanduk gets up, inching back to the holograms and buttons. The voices are beating him down, but he's not going down without a fight. He sits up, staring at the button, hearing the voices slowly diminish... Silence hits him again, and he feels relief. He focuses back on the button. 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000

 

Vanduk knows already. He can't take nichlings from the game and put them in the hell he's in. He has to make his own. He has to make them and pull them in the abyss just like he did with Taduk. He goes into the folder and scavenges around in it. He finds exactly what he is looking. The hologram that gives him the ability to create nichlings. His paw clicks on it. Instantly, it appears in front of him. The options and everything are there. Nothing is limited. He smirks at that, happy that he's the one in control. Vanduk likes to have his brain intact with his body but also loves it when his heart will pretend to severe his brain stem, going full force into whatever he's doing. He loves knowing exactly what to do without even thinking it. The clicking of glass from his paws touching the hologram is like music to his ears. He ravishes it. He thirsts for it. The sound of creating something. He is an artist in his own way. His mind knows what he wants and his heart goes to making it exist. It's beautiful. Vanduk makes something, something he can only see, become something everyone can choose to view. Isn't it amazing? He finds it wonderful. 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101

After some time, he's done creating his nichling. His fur was similar to Vanduk's. Smooth like sand, but has rough patches on him, making it grainy. His horns are like Lame's. Red-brown and almost dull. His hair spikes up like disobedient dirt. His tail and legs are aquatic, good for swimming into the numbers or the space around here. His diggers paw and runners leg looks almost intimidating since you could practically see his bones. His eyes, a dainty yellow, shown with gentleness. Kindness. Empathy. He is a flower cub. Vanduk decides to name him Nutakir. It seems fitting for him in some weird way. 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101

Vanduk clicks on the button twice more, making two more cub making holograms pop up. Three should be enough for now. His heart immediately takes over. Letting his brain paint a picture then makes it a reality. He even knows both of their names and personalities already. 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101

The second cub who is made is Ralako. Her body looks as if she is made of silver. Her spiky body is like cave rocks that tore out of her flesh. Her ram horns shine brightly, just like metal. Her jaw is thick, able to crush even the toughest of acorns. Her runners leg and velvet paw looks meaty but also soft. Her ripe yellow eyes shone like the beating sun on a hot jungle day. Fierceness, honesty, caring. That's what radiates from her. A cactus cub both literally and metaphorically. 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00100000

The third cub is Kirvan. His fur is as white as the moon but with deep, spotty craters. His ginger hair makes it look like he holds a burning flame that was just too strong to be contained. His back is taken over by large, brown, thirsty fangs. His nose is like a cute little button. His claw bore sharp nails, so did his runners leg. His flaming yellow eyes burned with desire, toughness, but mainly passion. 00101101 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000

Before the holograms could go away, Vanduk reaches in and snatches the cubs. One by one, they get out and fall on the floor. The holograms disappear, almost as if they are disappointed in him. He looks down at the confused cubs. They look back at him. Nutakir looks at Vanduk with horror. He screams, backing away. 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101

"Monster monster!" 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101

Kirvan laughs at Nutakir's display. 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000

"You're an idiot! He's just like us, but cooler!" 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110

Ralako looks him up and down, frowning. 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110

"Why are you wearing that mister?" 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110

Vanduk frowns. 00101101 00101101 00101110 00101110 00001101 00001010

_"I-I-"_

**What do you do?**


	6. Reveal your Eyes

_"I… It used to be my sisters head."_

Nutakir's eyes lit with horror. He starts shaking, backing away.

"You're gonna kill us aren't you!"

Ralako takes a step back. Kirvan eyes Vanduk wearily. Vanduk sighs.

_"No. I made you and brought you here for something else."_

Nutakir still isn't convinced.

"Like taking our heads off!"

Ralako hisses in annoyance.

"Quiet will you! Let the man speak!"

She looks at him.

"You can continue now."

Vanduk nods.

_"I brought you here to help me with the files. Yes, that sounds confusing, I don't blame you. Here's the long story short. We're in a void that is basically a control center of our game. We're characters in a game."_

They all blink. Ralako steps up.

"So... we're here to help you with files that contain different games?"

_"Different worlds of the same game."_

Kirvan snarls.

"This blows. Why couldn't you just put us into the game and not bother us with all this crap?"

Vanduk flicks his tail a bit.

_"I've once lived in the game. Twice actually, but my first one, although nice, was met with a terrible end."_

Nutakir stops quivering, listening to Vanduk now.

"What terrible end?"

_"In the sky, a big black hole sucking everything up and not stopping until it has everything."_

Kirvan chuckles.

"You're lying. Where's your family? Wouldn't they be here?"

He smirks, feeling like he put Vanduk on the spot. Like he solved some elaborate scheme. Vanduk flicks his tail again, aggravated.

_"They're dead or missing. My sister is dead for sure. I'm stuck here for some god awful reason. Speaking of God, apparently the nichlings think I am one."_

Kirvan howls with laughter.

"You're pulling my leg here old man! This is all a joke!"

He's met with a slap to the back of his head by Ralako.

"Ow! What the hell was that for-……… wait.. Who are you and who am I?"

Vanduk relaxes a tad.

_"I am Vanduk. You are Kirvan."_

Kirvan smirks.

"Thank god you didn't screw up my name with some wimpy one."

Vanduk rolls his eyes, looking off at Ralako and Nutakir.

_"You're Ralako and you're Nutakir."_

They both smile a little. Nutakir relaxes more.

"It's good knowing who I am."

Ralako nods in agreement.

"Yes, now what do we do?"

It just occurred to Vanduk that he doesn't know what to do with them. Sure, he wants them to help him out with the files but do they even know code? Do they even understand how important this is…? Vanduk sighs. Probably not.

_"Okay. I guess I'll have to teach you the basics first."_

~~~

It's been some time since Vanduk made his helpers. He taught them how to read different codes and how to spawn different files. Of course, some of them were better at other things than others. Nutakir has fun learning the different codes there is and interpreting it, as well as reading the games file text. Ralako has fun spawning and making different creatures into the game. It allows her to work with what she is given and it challenges her at times. Kirvan is a tough nut since he isn't good at most of the things Vanduk taught him, but surprisingly he enjoys organizing the files, checking if anything is wrong, and so on. Simple work really. He's just a double checker.

By the time they learned all of what Vanduk can teach them, they gained three gems. Nutakir loves playing with the gems and playing with its different colors. He like his gems blue. Ralako doesn't bother with it too much. She just keeps her gems green. Kirvan played with the feature for awhile then stopped after seeing orange. He likes orange a lot.

Nutakir yawns, finishing up with his work.

"Hey Vanduk?"

Vanduk turns to him.

_"Yes?"_

He walks over to his mentor, laying down beside him.

"I'm tired. Can I sleep for awhile."

Two things that baffled Vanduk. One, he can sleep here. Two, Nutakir is tired. TIRED. Vanduk hasn't felt sleepy at all since he's been here. He stumbles on his words a little.

_"S-Sure."_

Ralako and Kirvan seemed to have eavesdropped on Vanduk and Nutakir. Kirvan speaks up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too!"

"Same here."

Vanduk chuckles.

_"Fine fine. Come here then. You can all rest."_

They walk to him, curling up around him, resting their tired bodies. Vanduk looks at them. They all remind him of his own kids. The kids that were forced upon him yet he still loves them. He chuckles, looking at Nutakir. The flower boy reminds him of little Kirro being a ball of light and being excited about the berries and what not. Being aware of his emotions and being sensitive. He plays with a lock of Nutakir's mane. It is soft like Kirro's.

He then looks over at Ralako. She looks nothing like Raine but in some way, she acts like her. Gentle but can be rough at times. A leader really. The biggest difference is that Ralako has a voice. Raine is mute. He pets her head gently, careful not to wake her up. She sleeps peacefully.

Finally, he looks over at Kirvan. He doesn't like the fact that Kirvan is a spitfire. Cocky, slightly arrogant, condescending, all of that, but he has a sweet heart. Happy to help when he can and just be included in things. Maybe that's what Rotavan would've been like.

Vanduk appreciates this. Despite it being deadly silent, the quiet snores from his helpers-.... No. From his children, are what's keeping him sane.

~~~

Vanduk inspects a file, checking it then nodding his head.

_"Alright."_

Ralako looks over at him.

"Hm?"

He looks at her then at everyone else.

_"Everyone listen up."_

They all look at him, confused.

_"I'm going to be testing you all to see how you will do while I'm away at file one. Please do not, and I repeat, DO NOT delete the file no matter what. I don't want to experience past trauma again."_

They nod their heads. Nutakir frowns.

"Please be safe."

Vanduk looks at him, smiling.

_"I'll make sure to die of old age this time."_

Quickly, he makes the appearance of the new cub, names him Vanduk and hits send. The notification pops up, asking if he wants to be reincarnated as that cub. Before he could press yes, Kirvan butts in.

"If someone hurts you, we'll make sure to kill him or her!"

Ralako puts a paw on his shoulder.

"'Them' is the proper term."

Vanduk chuckles more, shaking his head at Kirvan's statement.

_"There's no need for that. I'll just be hurt, and if I die, I'll come back here, but it's nice knowing that you care about me."_

Kirvan blushes out of embarrassment, looking away and grumbling. Ralako laughs.

"Alright. We got it Vanduk. Good luck out there."

Vanduk nods, presses the button and disappears.

His vision is greeted with brightness. Just complete brightness that could leave anyone blind. It's dense. Soon he hears noises, then someone who's in pain, and then nothing.

Vanduk is reborn again. He's scared to open his eyes. He knows that it will give him away.

"Oh look how cute he is! I'm surprised that he didn't get any of our cracker jaws."

"He has my dads face, that's for sure."

They sound friendly. They sound nice, but can he risk it?

**What do you do?**

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Let me see Him

Vanduk opens his eyes, looking around. He see's whom he assumes is his parents. His mother's ocean blue eyes widen. Her huge jaw is to the ground. Her entire body is a dirty Orange with spotty splotches. This includes her ram horns. Her velvet paw looks like it can break at any second while her runners leg looks sturdy. Her webbed feet looks flimsy as well as her swimmers tail. The father is just as shocked as her. Black eyes as black as the void are wide and huge. His antlers stick out his head like prideful tuning forks. His fur is peachy and splotchy. His back has jagged quills that stand past his shoulders. His legs tremble a little. He stutters.

"Ocean Honey, I-I think that's Vanduk. T-The god."

She nods her head in agreement.

"I think so too Jaws."

'So that's what their names are. Ocean and Jaws.'

Ocean leans her face close to Vanduk's, inspecting him.

"His eyes are like the sun. Glowing."

Jaws speaks up.

"Please. Tell us if you are the god Vanduk, or our son."

Vanduk knows that he isn't going to get far with acting and pretending that he is their son. He'd have to endure a strangers love and affection and lie to them on the way. If they find out that he was lying, this can ruin his reputation incredibly. He wants to be seen as a nichling. Not a god, not a demon, a nichling. Plus, wouldn't that hurt them too? To know that they've never been raising their son.

_"I-... I'm Vanduk. You're right."_

They keep staring for a second or two, then Jaws whistles.

"Everyone come over here! It's Vanduk! The God!"

Just like that, everyone swarms around them, staring at Vanduk and awing in amazement. Ocean and Jaws look proud, like they've accomplished something. Vanduk stays stiff, uneasy and weary, being extremely uncomfortable with the attention he is getting. They're all staring at him, and he stares back. He has no where run, no where to go, no one to go to, he doesn't know if they'll kill him or if they'll leave him be. He misses his old family from his second life. He misses Kowari. He misses Kirnuta. He misses them terribly. He caused their death.

Suddenly an abrupt loudness is sent through his eardrums. The nichlings are cheering and some are picking him up. They bring him to a tree, the only tree they have. Vanduk is still in shock, he wants to struggle but he can't move his muscles. He is set down in a flower patch that has sticks and stones placed around it. Nichlings seem to scatter, then those with nimble fingers appear, one holding a flower crown. He has piercing blue eyes and darkish blue fur. His mane is darkish blue as well. His nose is big yet his body looks frail. He bears nimble fingers and a diggers paw, as well as two skinny hind legs. He smiles.

"Hello my lord. My name is Dukoiro. I'm the lead speaker for us berry picking nichlings. We present to you this flower crown. It may not be much but it's a small gift to someone as great as you."

Vanduk's mouth trembles, trying to say something. He still can't believe that this is all happening.

_"W-Why thank you... Please just call me Vanduk."_

Dukoiro nods, carefully placing the flower crown on top on Vanduk's head. Vanduk appreciates it. It is truly beautiful with its pink and white flowers. He looks at Dukoiro.

_"What is happening?"_

He smiles down at him.

"We've been expecting you for a long while. We've prepared for the day you would come... Well, you and him."

Vanduk cocks an eyebrow.

"Who's him?"

Dukoiro looks at him dead in his glowing eyes.

"The one who tried killing you. Vanku."

Vanduk cycles around in his thoughts, trying to find where he heard that name from.... Oh yeah. He was that weird panda furred nichling who did try killing him back in his previous life.

_"Oh."_

Dukoiro nods.

"Not many believe in Vanku but I do. I believe him as a malevolent demon who's after you. I think I'm the only one here who believes that he's after you. So, I'd be weary. If you're here, he's bound to come here soon."

He frowns.

"Well. I must leave now. Those berries and twigs aren't gonna come to us now will they?"

Vanduk shakes his head, chuckling.

_"No they aren't. You best be off."_

Dukoiro smiles then walks off.

That was a pleasant yet not so pleasant conversation.

———–——————- - — - -

It's been weeks since Vanduk was birthed. Ocean and Jaws sometimes came to visit him under the tree. They're always so anxious around him. Eventually Vanduk snapped and asked them to talk to him like if he were a regular nichling. After that, their conversations were less tense and strained. Vanduk appreciates their efforts. He also appreciates the one gem he's gotten. Some nichling urged him to change its color. He refuses. He likes the green color. It's like when he was his old self in his old body. The other nichlings noticed his refusal and takes favor of his rebelliousness. It almost made other nichlings turn their gems green. Some couldn't due to rankings.

Today is peaceful. The breeze is warm. The spring air is settling in. The flowers are maturing and the tree itself might be growing a few flowers too, as well as acorns. Vanduk has finished his meal. He enjoys this kind of luxury. For all of his lives, he worked and worked and worked. Whether it'd be to support his family or find his sanity and control himself or hiding from the other nichlings, trying to hide them from the truth about himself, but with everyone here accepting him, he can relax. He can lay back and relax.

Suddenly, Dukoiro comes running to him.

"Vanduk! Vanduk!"

He stops, panting. Vanduk sits up, looking at him.

_"What's the matter Dukoiro?"_

He finally catches his breath, looking at him.

"A baby with the name of Vanku has been born and we aren't sure if he's just a baby or the demon! What do we do?!"

**What do you do?**

 


	8. Ask for more details

_"Bring me to him."_

Dukoiro nods, walking in the direction where Vanku has been born. Vanduk follows behind him. They keep walking for a bit then stop at a nest. There the mother sits, caring for her newborn. Vanduk inspects the newborn. He's all black. His mane and fur and everything is all black. Everything but his eyes, which glow a purple. Vanku bares a big nose, normal ears, a fishers tail, two runners legs, and strong hind legs. The newborn looks at Vanduk, gurbling. Vanduk feels something in his gut, something different, but he pushes the feeling aside, thinking that it's coming from his paranoia. He touches the newborn. Vanku squirms, hiccuping and whining. His mother tends to him, trying to calm him down. Vanduk pulls his paw back and looks at Dukoiro.

_"I believe that he is just a normal cub. Nothing special."_

Dukoiro, although hesitant, nods. He walks off, tending to his other priorities. Vanduk walks away from Vanku and his mother. He can't shake off the feeling of dread he has now. A fear that something will happen to, not only him, but everyone else.

He sits back on his flower patch under the tree. This area is peaceful. Calming. A place to think... All he thinks about is Vanku.... What will he do?

—–———————- - - – - - -

It's been two weeks since Vanku was birthed. Dukoiro has been reported as dead due to his body being found in the ocean with several bent limbs. No body knows who could've done it. Some blame the piranhas but they aren't local and would usually eat the flesh off of creatures, not bend their limbs. The tribe questioned Vanduk, but Vanduk reminds them that he is not as powerful as they thought he was. They're paranoid now.

Vanduk has gained two gems. He can tell that the nichlings are trying to cover their fear up with frivolous subjects. Sikosi, the nichling that is braiding his hair, speaks up.

"What is wrong Vanduk?"

He sighs.

_"This is such a small and quaint little tribe that when one bad thing happens, everyone gets scared. I wish that I could help reassure them and tell them that everything is alright but I know it won't work."_

Sikosi nods, putting flowers in his braids.

"I understand. You want to help them but there is nothing you can do. I say you leave it be. If something bad keeps happening, I say we do an investigation."

He nods a little.

_"That doesn't sound too bad actually."_

He looks at her, smiling a tad.

_"Thank you."_

She smiles back at him, nods, then walks off, tending to other priorities. Vanduk looks around then at the tree. It stands tall, swaying a little. It's calm. Vanduk wishes he could be that calm.

————————-— - – -

It's been a few more days now. The tribes paranoia has been lowered. There have been no incidents since Dukoiro's death. Everyone just assumes that maybe it was a wanderer or a rogue male or something. The days seem to be going by well. There's plenty of rain and plenty of sun. The heat has been at a warm temperature and everyone is happy.

Vanduk rests his eyes, bristling his fur a little then letting it lower. The sun on his back and slight breeze has to be the best feeling in the world. It lets him relax and melt away his problems.

Right as he is drifting into sleep, he hears hurried footsteps coming towards him. He opens his eyes a little, looking at who is rushing to him. It's two nichlings with claws. Guards. The spotty brown one stops in front of him, panting.

"V-Vanduk! Another nichling has been found dead in the waters! I believe her name is Sikosi!"

Vanduk's eyes widen, sitting up. The striped gray nichling beside him huffs and pants.

"She has been seen with bent limbs just like Dukoiro!"

**What do you do?**

 

 


	9. Cry Cry Cry Cry Cry Cry Cry Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Implied rape

_"Tell me more details."_

The guards huff, the brown one speaking up.

"It looks as if she has died recently. We can't really find any evidence that points to a specific nichling."

Vanduk thinks about the information he's been given. It's not much.

_"Is that all?"_

The gray guard sighs.

"Why don't you come with us. You'll have to see for yourself because it's scarring to think about."

They walk off, both guards at Vanduk's sides incase anyone tries to hurt the "God." Vanduk looks around as they walked, noticing the progression of the tribe so far. Their progress on creating pathways has been hasty. The pathways look nicely cut though it could be better. The tall grass, according to the leader of the scouts, should help bring in wanderers and bearyenas, yet most nichlings agree that they'd rather have all bearyenas extinct from the island rather than the possibility of ten pieces of meat, or the death of a tribesmate.

The closer Vanduk got to the crime scene, the louder he could hear those worried whispers from fearful tribesmates. The stench of salt water and decay fleeted into his nostrils. He could practically feel them curl up at the stench. The guards part ways now, as well as the few concerned nichlings, allowing Vanduk to walk up to the corpse. Vanduk walks up to it, getting real close, looking at it. It's hard for him to call the corpse "Sikosi" now or even use its pronouns. Doing that, to him, is like talking about it like its alive... or is it just more respectful? Would it have wanted that? Does he think that they're pawns? Does that mean he was a pawn? Does that mean he thinks he could have the audacity to even say that 'she' was just a brainless pawn in this game that didn't have the ability to think or speak for herself.

"Vanduk?"

He does not have the right to even call her an it. It would make everyone here, including himself, an it. No one is an it.

"Vanduk?"

No one is an idiot that doesn't have the capability to think for themselves. No one is worthless. No is an it.

"Vanduk!"

Vanduk's head snaps to the attention of one of the guards. She looks slightly impatient yet also concerned.

"Are you okay?"

He thinks about that for a moment, slowly looking back at Sikosi's corpse.

_"… yeah… I'm fine."_

————–———--- - - -

For an hour, Vanduk inspected the body. Sikosi's corpse has broken joints in her arm and two of her legs. Moving her fur around reveals bruises from struggle as well as some bite marks but they weren't strong enough to pierce through the skin. The force was enough to bruise the bite, meaning there was blood but it stayed under the skin, forming a bruise under every tooth indent. Sikosi died from drowning, which was obvious. Vanduk didn't like investigating around her body. The worse part of her body to look at was the eyes. Brown innocent, sweet eyes dulled into a gray, blind abyss. You could practically see the coldness in them. The death in her pupils.

Vanduk lays under his tree, emotionally exhausted. The weight of the tribe is on his shoulders and yet he's failing them. He doesn't know how to save them at all. Ocean and Jaws try to give him emotional support but even they aren't helping. They're not the same as Kowari or motherly Ev3. They're just his parents, or in this case, friendly cub owners. He sighs.

_'Will I ever be able to help this tribe?'_

————————-- - -

By the time Vanduk earned his third gem, the deaths got more frequent. Cubs and adults have been found in the ocean with bent limbs and water filled lungs. The tribe is dwindling. Bearyenas have been able to appear and the tribe is getting worried. Their hopes are dwindling. Some nichlings decided that leaving the island was their best choice. It's became scary. A once beautiful and lively island has been turned to a dark, sad, and lonesome world. If it wasn't for the cherry blossom tree next to Vanduk and the ocean that is right behind him, he would've thought that this is the void with the files and the numbers and the hallucinations.

Another death has been reported. Vanduk hasn't even bothered with looking at past corpses but this one… for some reason, this one gives him a weird feeling. The guard that reported to him looks so beat down and tired. He was barely standing on his skinny legs. Vanduk arose from his spot and follows the guard to the reported death. As they get there, Vanduk looks around. The paths are being blocked off with tall grass that have grown there awhile back. The only thing Vanduk can wish for right now is for a Bearyena not to jump them suddenly.

Quickly, they get to the spot. No one hovered over the corpse. She was just alone. Vanduk walks up to her, inspecting her. It's the same. It's always the same. The only difference she might have is that she died from strangulation rather than drowning. He looks at the bruises on her neck. Hands nor claws could've caused bruises like that. It had to be paws, more specifically runner legs. Vanduk thinks.

_"Hey guard."_

The nearby nichling looks at him.

"Yes Vanduk?"

_"Did she bare any cubs of her own?"_

The guard thinks for a moment.

"I believe she only bared one. His name is Vanku. He's all black except his eyes and should've gained three gems already.

Vanku. Vanku. Vanku. That name circles around Vanduk's head. He remembers that name like its a childhood memory. A bitter one. He remembers the fat, toxic panda furred nichling with flower orange hair and glowing purple eyes. He remembers him like it was yesterday, where he planned to kill Vanduk in the Swamp with his group. He remembers it all. Soonly, another word circles his head. Purple eyes. Purple eyes. Purple eyes.

_"… I'm going to look for Vanku if he is alive. I need to talk to him alone."_

The guard nods and walks off. Vanduk walks away from the body, searching around in the grasses for Vanku. It's the only thing on his mind, as well as questions. Then a thought popped up. What if he's not the same Vanku and he's just overthinking?… No. Vanduk has a gut feeling about this one. He walks and walks and walks until he finds him. Vanku sits next to a berry bush, plucking the berries off with his mouth and eating them. His medium body is built well, it could almost be mistaken for a big body. His runners legs look meaty with muscle, definitely strong. The same thing goes with his hind legs. His fishers tail flicks around behind him, making him almost look calm. Then there are his eyes... Glowing. Nichling eyes don't usually glow so there has to be something up with Vanku.

Vanku smirks, gulping down his food, darting his eyes around.

"Hello? Is there a group of nichlings here? I can feel your gazes on me."

Vanduk slowly walks up to him.

_"Sorry sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I came to ask you something."_

Vanku's face shown with no emotion. His purple eyes look Vanduk up and down, taking in every detail of his body. Vanku smirks, looking back at Vanduk's eyes.

"I'm sure that what ever it is must be important, yes?"

Vanduk nods.

"Then I think I know a better place to talk about it in. Follow me."

He runs off into the tall grass. Vanduk runs after him. Running and running until Vanku gets to a little deserted area. It is a place that even Vanduk hasn't seen. It's grass is short and almost soft. There are some flowers growing here and there. Vanduk walks to the middle, looking around. This little isolated spot looks pretty and peaceful. He sits down. Vanku sits in front of him.

"Now. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Vanduk?"

He's so uncomfortably close and calm and friendly that it's freaking Vanduk out a little. He sighs.

_"Well. I'm assuming you know that nichlings here see me as a god."_

Vanku nods.

"I do know."

_"Well. I've been thinking… Back in one of my past lives, there was another nichling named Vanku. He didn't look like you but he has the same glowing purple eyes as you. I was wondering if-"_

Vanduk is cut off by Vanku's paw over his mouth. Vanduk stares in confusion as Vanku caresses his cheek.

"I'll be honest Vanduk. I didn't bring you here for chit chat or small talk. I brought you here for something much more fun~"

Vanduk panics. He has an idea where this is going but he's hoping with all his heart that maybe he's wrong. Maybe he's wrong and Vanku is just a touchy kind of guy.

"I came here for this~"

Instantly, Vanduk is pinned down to the ground, not able to move besides pathetically squirming. Vanku nuzzles his neck, giving him little kisses and nips. All Vanduk could think about is one word.

_'No.'_

———————— - – - -

It's the next day. The remaining nichlings of the tribe has noticed something different about Vanduk. When he came back to his little spot under the tree, he laid there, having his tail between his hind legs. He's curled up into a little ball. He quivers under the tree, tears pricking out of his yellow eyes.

That night wasn't pleasant. Vanku acted so kind and gentle and now he has took his manhood… He took his body. He didn't want that. He's tainted now with Vanku's touch. It felt gross and unpleasant. He didn't want it but Vanku forced it on him. God, he didn't want it.

Vanduk lays there, crying in to the ground.

**What do you do?**

 

 

 


	10. Fight Back

The salty tears flow from his eyes like a flowing stream. They drip down and stain his fluffy cheeks wet. His whole body shakes with agony and trauma. He didn't want it. He didn't want it. He didn't want Vanku to do that to him. Why would Vanku do that to him? Why would he ever? What did he get out of it?

His body is glued to the ground, keeping Vanduk right where he is. He can't afford to move. It's too much effort and pain, so he lays there, crying, and crying, and crying, and crying, then suddenly he feels a paw on his back. His eyes widen a little, looking at whomever is doing it.

There stands Ocean and Jaw. Her paw rubs his back gently and Jaw stands there, looking at him with remorse, thinking. The paw on his back. This feeling. It's so warm and comforting. Where did he feel this before?

~~~

_"WAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Vanduk lays on the floor, keeping his small, wounded no paw to his chest. His one gem shimmers a little. He's crying in pain. Eve walks to him, checking up on him._

_"What's wrong Vanduk? Why are you crying."_

_He sniffles and shows her his no paw. It has a big thorn in it. He sniffles._

_"Da gwass huwt me."_

_Eve frowns a little, carefully taking his paw in hers, looking over it. He hiccups, looking at what she's doing. She takes a good look at it, leans her head over, grabs the thorn with her mouth, then spits it out in a different direction. Vanduk winces._

_"Owie!"_

_She chuckles._

_"Yeah. I know it hurt but look! It's all gone. The pain is all gone. Just relax for now."_

_Vanduk lays down, relaxing. Eve puts her paw on his back, rubbing it gently and singing a light lullaby._

_"Fluffy fluffy little rabbil, what did you find for me?_

_Something big and something great that has big sharp teeth._

_But you, little thing, you were so scared, you ran to me in a hurry._

_Now I must protect you from the great danger, that was so large and furry._

_Now rest your eyes little rabbil, you are safe and sound right here._

_For I will protect you from the grim dangers that are lurking near."_

_Eve sings so sweetly while Vanduk's eyes are closed, slowly drifting to sleep._

~~~

_"M-Mom?"_

Ocean's eyes widen a little, surprised. She didn't expect him to call her that. Vanduk sniffles.

_"M-Mommy…… why did he hurt me?"_

She frowns, rubbing his back more.

"Who hurt you?"

_"V-Vanku."_

She frowns more, shocked, thinking for a moment.

"Sometimes…… sometimes nichlings hurt others because they themselves been hurt before."

Vanduk sobs a little.

_"W-Why would he hurt me if he knows what it feels like?"_

Ocean sighs.

"Maybe they just want others to feel the same pain they went through."

Jaw speaks up.

"Or maybe it's a call for help."

Vanduk relaxes, appreciating the comfort from both of them. He thinks about their words for a moment.

_"……… maybe you guys are right."_

—————————————- - -

Everything still hurts. Vanduk looks at the sunset, watching as the sun melts into orange and paint the sky pink and purple. The yellow sun takes a break from its job. It's always relaxing to watch.

"Pretty isn't it."

Vanduk's eyes widen, twisting his head behind him, looking at the shadowy nichling. Vanku stands there, flicking his tail, a small smirk on his face. Vanduk's eyebrows furrow.

_"What do you want devil?"_

"Ooo~ giving me nicknames huh? I kinda like it. Devil? That suits me."

He walks to Vanduk, sitting by his side. He watches the sunset with him. Vanduk scoots away, weary. Scared that Vanku is gonna do something worse to him.

_"What are you planning?"_

He takes a second to think.

"Not much. I just want to watch the sunset. It's better from this side of the island you know."

Vanduk growls.

_"Cut the crap! Don't act like what you just did last night never happened. Explain yourself you vile demon!"_

Vanduk feels himself tear up again, gritting his teeth. Vanku still looks at the sunset.

"… you know. I always love watching the sunset."

_"Stop avoiding the question and answer me! Tell me! Why! Why would you do that to me?!"_

Vanduk huffs out his nostrils. Vanku stares at the setting sun.

"You'd always loved to watch them too. You couldn't wait for it to be night time where you'd play alone in the gra-"

**CHOMP!**

Vanku's eyes widen, looking at Vanduk, who's just bitten his shoulder. Vanduk snarls, letting the blood well up and drip onto Vanku's Raven black fur. Vanku growls.

"You little brat!"

He pushes Vanduk off of him, having his shoulder torn out. He howls in pain, purple eyes beading up with tears. He glares at Vanduk. Vanduk glares back.

_"Why can't you tell me why you did that last night?! Why?!"_

Vanku growls.

"It doesn't matter what you think runt! What matters is that you get what you deserve and I get what's mine!"

He tackles Vanduk to the ground.

**What do you do?**

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Commit Suicide

Vanduk made up his mind. He isn't going to back down. He is going to stand up.

He pushes his hind legs against Vanku's body, pushing him down. He falls to the ground with a grunt, but quickly gets up, glaring at him.

"So is that how you want to play?"

_"For a long time now."_

Vanku smirks.

"Then give me your best shot and don't hold anything back!"

Vanku quickly lunges at Vanduk. Vanduk dodges, taken a back at how fast his enemy is. Vanku halts himself, adjusts, then lunges at Vanduk again, biting his chest. Vanduk shrieks, feeling his gem pop and gush out its glowing fluid. Vanku leans on him, trying to push him down but Vanduk is sturdy. He looks down at him, quickly biting his head hard. If he had been reincarnated with a cracker jaw, he would've been able to crush his skull like a nut. Vanduk buries his teeth in his scalp, feeling the warm flow of blood drip down from the wounds. Vanku whips his head back, ripping out a part of Vanduk's chest but also having his forehead skinned off as well. He ignores the pain and proceeds to chomp down on his chest again. Vanduk is struggling. He has fought savage bearyenas before but not another nichling, besides Ev3. He thinks quickly, letting his animal side take over. He grabs Vanku's fishers tail, pulling it as hard as he can while biting down in his head. Vanku loosens his grip to let out a yelp. Quickly, Vanduk pushes him down, putting his body weight on him while he rips his tail off. It tears off easily, making a squishy popping sound when it disconnects. Vanku screeches.

"YOU DIRTY BAST-!"

Vanduk bashes his head in Vanku's. The pain throbs in his skull but it's worth it. Vanku garbles, spitting out a few teeth. Vanduk looks down at him, staring into his purple bloodshot eyes. They seem broken. Numb. Lifeless. Vanduk expected fear or some sort of sick joyousness out of him, but instead he see's a revamped toy that broke once again. He steps off of him.

_"Get up."_

Vanku eyes him wearily. He spits out some blood.

"The hell do you mean 'get up?' Aren't you going to finish me off? Or are you just a coward?!"

He spits at Vanduk. He huffs back, about to say something until Vanku cuts him off.

"If you feel empathetic for me now, then you must be a sick monster."

He snarls.

"You ruined me because I made you mine. You tore me apart because you were angry."

He spits into the air and bites at it.

"At least when I took you, I fully did it! I didn't go halfway and was like 'oh no, you poor thing! You're in pain!' I finished the job Vanduk!"

He pants, letting the sweat drip off of his tongue, letting his furrowed eyebrows relax.

"Now are you going to finish what you've done, or are you going to be cruel and leave me for those buzzards?"

Vanduk stares at him, thinking. Did he really feel pitiful for a demon like him? Why is he pitiful? Vanku is just a psyco that ruins everyone's life only for his own personal gain… right?

Before Vanduk could get a word out, he hears the screech of a blue hawk, who swoops down, grabs Vanku, and flies back up. Vanku screams until the bird's talons crush him into a warm, crunchy paste. Vanduk is horrified. That blue hawk is five times bigger than a regular one. He looks into the sky. His eyes widen more with shock and fear. Gigantic, blue hawks circle the island, cawing. The one that took Vanku's corpse is eating him while flying. Those big, sharp beaks. Those large, powerful talons. He knows that they're eyeing him, ready to snack on him, but Vanduk doesn't want that. He doesn't want to experience the horrible pain of being chewed up and crushed. He can't. He can't. He can't!

**What do you do?**

 


	12. Vanduk Inspects It

Vanduk looks at the buzzards flying above him, then to the water. He hears one caw and fly down to him.

_'Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump-'_

He leans over the ledge of the small cliff that's hanging over the water, loses his grip, and falls. The buzzard missed him by an inch. Vanduk stares up at the sky as he plummets into the water. Hitting the water is like a wake up call. The coldness wraps around his form, crawling in his fur like ticks. He looks around. Coral and fish swim around. Leeches squirm out from under their rocks, wriggling to Vanduk, desperate to latch their teeth into his skin. He doesn't mind them, not one bit. They're at least using his body and killing him faster.

He continually rocks down the depths until he hits the sand. Soft grains rub against his skin, crawling into his fur.

Why is death comforting him?

He loses his breath.

It's painful but is comfort the gift to make up for the pain?

His vision blurs.

Or is his brain romanizing it all?

He closes his eyes, dying.

What is wrong with him?

Vanduk, the God that looks over all with eyes like the sun, dies.

————–——–- - - -

"HE WHAT?!"

Kirvan pulls at his hair, staring at Nutakir. Nutakir's eyes shed tears, staring at the file, unable to stop thinking about what he witnessed. Ralako tries her best to comfort him.

"He'll be okay, Nutakir."

She looks at the screen. All she can see is Vanduk in the water, standing, drowning himself. He looks emotionless as the arrow clicks around. She looks over at Kirvan, who's beating at the ground in frustration. She can only assume that he see's the same thing as her. Nutakir claims to have seen years pass by and nichlings talking and expressing emotions and even picking each other up. Ralako sighs, looking at Nutakir again. He's racked with tears, shaking. He must've witnessed the fight and the suicide in detail.

Suddenly there's the sound of coughing and heaving behind them. They look at it. There Vanduk stands, trembling, vomiting a melted corpse and crying steam. Ralako walks to him.

 

"Vanduk! Vanduk, are you okay?!"

She hovers over him, patting his back, trying to comfort him. She watched the bile sizzle away to become nothingness. Vanduk heaves one more time then pants, looking at her. He's a wreck. Nutakir wails, running to Vanduk, hugging him.

"ARE YOU OKAY!? I MEAN, YOU'RE NOT OKAY BUT I SAW EVERYTHING AND-!"

_"Enough."_

He whimpers, confused by Vanduk's calmness.

"B-B-But he-"

_"Yes. Vanku-… in his words, "took me.'"_

Ralako frowns. Kirvan clenches his fist.

"Why if I see that bugger ever, I'm going to beat him until he's red and purple!"

Nutakir flinches at his voice whilst Ralako sighs, patting Vanduk's back some more.

"I doubt we'll see him in this void."

"Then I'll reborn-!"

_"NO-!"_

They shut up, looking at Vanduk with slight shock. He picks himself up, adjusting the skull on his face. He stares at them.

_"You guys are not aloud to reborn. Ever."_

He pants, they sigh, still worried about him. Silence settles upon them. An awkward tension filling the area around them. Nobody knows what to do or say. They let the quietness ease them slowly.

_Ding_

They spin their heads to the sound, seeing a notification pop up. Vanduk walks to it, checking it out.

_There seems to be a glitch in the system. Inspect it?_

**What do you do?**

****

 

 

 


End file.
